A Vampire Story
by rowland22
Summary: The Winchesters are in town to fight a coven of Vampires when they have run into a bit of trouble, and meet the NCIS Team.
1. Chapter 1 A Vampire Story

So, the first chapter is quite short, and doesn't really have any NCIS in it, but i'm working them into the story. Don't worry about it. :')

Disclaimer: I don't own any TV shows and i'm not making money from this story

* * *

><p>Dean wanted to slice each part of the things in front of him to small pieces, with a blade covered in dead man's blood, he had to decide on efficiency, seeing as the civilian who saw him get ambushed would soon ring the police. He whirled, his movements so graceful it was almost like a pre rehearsed dance routine, his blade slicing through the air, and Vampire body parts as one. Even their enhanced speed and senses couldn't counter his fury at the vampires, attacking him, when he was talking to a civilian, no less. An attractive civillian, he might add. Dean smiled at the memory of the petite blonde girl who he was 'Escorting to the motel room.'<p>

He Reeled as he was sent flying through the alleyway, thundering into a brick wall and dropping into conviniently place pile of cardboard boxes, "Concentrate goddammit!" He scolded himmself, he couldn't afford to be distracted, not when it was three against one. He quickly scrambled to his feet and braced himself to face his monstorous attackers. Dean spied his beloved blade about ten feet behind the trio of vampires. He ran towards them at full speed, noticing the vampires simultaneously change into a defensive position, they were well trained, he'd give them that. As he ran down the narrow alley, time seemed to slow down, he noticed all of the objects in the alley and different uses flashed through his mind, vampire punks should have known better than to mess with him. 20 feet away. 15. 10. Dean shifted his body weight and flicked a glass bottle at the lead vampire's head, it didn't hit him, as it was caught with ease, but it served his purpose as a distraction, as he leaped through the air, planting one foot on top of the dumpster and launched himself over the first two vamps, and landing in a neat roll that took him under the flailing arms of the third one.

Dean snatched up the blade, spinning round and slashing at the same time, launching the smallest vampires head towards the other two. Dean crawled back, and one stepped forward, clearly pissed, "You think you have a chance against the two of us? You're outnumbered, you should have made sure you finished the job when you killed that half of our coven, you ba-" the vampires boring, droll monologue, which was starting to irritate Dean, was cut short, as he noticed his friends head roll on the floor past him, and turned around to find Sam, holding two six inch blades at neck height. Sam smiled, tilted his head to one side, and moved his arms from being out straight, into an X position, severing the head of the remaining vampire.

"Well shit Sam, are you just gonna leave me here?" Dean asked, as he felt twinges that suggested his landing may have caused him to sprain something in his ankle. Sam moved to help Dean up, and supported him back down the long alleyway Dean had walked the girl down, Jean? Jane? Something like that anyway.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Dean grumbled, as he took all of his weight back on his own two feet, failing to hide a grimace from appearing on his face. Various aches and pains were starting to spring up over his body, now that his rush of adrenaline had faded.

"When you hadn't come back to the room, and ordered me to clear off by half past 12, I knew something was wrong, so I just looked at the position of your GPS." Sam explained to a only half listening Dean, who was in his own world.

"Wait, What! You have me bugged?" Dean Screeched, although when he later went through the day in his head, his voice was much lower.

"Relax, it's just your phone's GPS, I told you last weekend I was enabling the tracking on it." Dean tried to recall Sam telling him anything last weekend but all he could remember was him, his baby, some metallica, and a long, open road.

They had just reached the Impala when Dean realised what the heavily built vampire had said, before being gruesomely beheaded by Sam, "Sam, there's more of them, the guy said we only got-"

"Half of them, I know, I was there remember?" Sam slid into the drivers seat and practically had to force the keys out of Dean's hand before he could pull out of the parking lot and head back to the motel.

Dean looked up in the rearview mirror and stated: "Shit, Samm

* * *

><p>Short first chapter I know, sorry if there's any grammar errors, i didn't really have time for a thorough proof read. :')<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  A Vampire Story

**A/N: **Well it has been a while, hasn't it? Don't despair my beloved readers, here is another short chapter. The reason it takes so long is I go through periods of writing... say 3/4 of a chapter, leave it for ages, want to publish it and start on the next chapter, but I have to finish the other one first, so the ending always feels a bit rushed. Anyways, enjoy folks! :')

Standard disclaimer applies. :)

* * *

><p>McGee stood at the end of the alleyway, pondering. Tony and Ziva were examining a pile of boxes in the alleyway, while Gibbs was talking to a tall, slim attractive blonde woman at the other end. McGee was waiting for Ducky and Jimmy, and stopping any curious passer by's from wandering down. Not that anyone in their right mind would be up and about at half four in the morning. McGee bristled at the thought that no one in their right mind would get in a fight with a small group of marines, and win either.<p>

He heard a noise behind him, and his hand slid to his gun. A tall, slender shadow approached quickly, McGee tried to make out a face, but couldn't.

* * *

><p>The camera's flash lit up the alleyway, causing Ziva to turn to Tony. "There were at least two of them, this one was deheaded from behind, but he wasn't the first to be killed."<p>

"Beheaded Ziva, it's beheaded." Tony corrected, with what could just about pass as a weak smile upon his tired face. "I take it you used your assassin deduction kills to work that out?" Tony joked.

"Actually Tony, I know he was killed after the other guy because his body is on top of the other guy's, and he was beheaded from behind, from the angle of the cut on his neck." Ziva Smirked at Tony. Causing him to pull a mock hurt face.

"Correct on both accounts, My dear, and from the angle, of this young chap, he was beheaded by somebody, approximately four to five inches taller. This actually reminds me of the time.." Donald Mallard turned to Jimmy Palmer, to find him absent. "Ah yes, Mr. Palmer was moving the barricades left up, I came to send one of you to assist him" Ducky said to The pair.

"McGeek should be down there, he can help." Tony said, distractedly, as he saw Gibbs finishing up with the witness, and march over. "He doesn't even look tired, it's because he doesn't need sleep. He's a cold calculated cop, just like Edward Neumeier." Dinozzo had a goofy grin on his face, seeing the others give him a blank stare, it trailed off slightly. "Robocop, 1987, Directed by Paul Verhoeven" Still blank stares. "You people know nothing he said, exasperatedly.

"What don't we know Tony?" Gibbs asked, striding into the gathering, while Ducky looked troubled.

"Nothing boss, just who killed these Marines."

"Yeah, that's kinda why we're here." Gibbs retorted , and no one knew whether he was making a joke or not.

"Actually, Tony,Young Timothy wasn't down the alley" Ducky informed him with a confused, concerned expression.

"He was a few minutes ago, McGeek couldn't have gone far." Tony said, a slight hint of worry on his brow. "I'm sure he'll be fine, what did legs over there have to say boss?"

"Wasn't very useful, she was walking back to a motel with a Kurt, no last name, when "a group of scary sailors ganged up on us."" Gibbs read from his notebook.

"So, do you think these deaths are related to the other murders, or they just started on the wrong guy?" Tony asked, not believing it even as he asked it.

"Tony, there have been 12 murders in the same platoon that's on leave, and four more were killed, while we tell them not to retliate, and to come forward, if they thought they knew who it was, they'd go for them back, obviously they ambushed this 'Kurt' and didn't count on his partner being there." Ziva said, thinking the theory through.

"Get some sleep, meet in the office at 9, it's going to be a long day." Gibbs said, with a hard look on his face.

* * *

><p>"God Dammit Sammy!" Dean cursed as Sam applied warm water and antiseptic to the cut on his head.<p>

"Stop being such a girl" Sam quipped back, taking one of Dean's favourite things to say to Sam

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam finished up, and moved to the laptop. "Right, I've been doing some research, and there are 35 Marines in their platoon, and we don't know how many are vampires. We killed ten in total when we raided the nest, and two humans beyond saving, so that's twelve, the vampire said we killed half the nest, leaving twelve left, minus the four last night, we're looking at eight left. I'll start trying to work out who they are." Sam got to work, typing at a rapid pace, while Dean just sat on the edge of his cheap bed, in his cheap motel room. "What?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head "Smart people can be so stupid sometimes, do you really think the vampire was being exact when he said half of the coven?" Sam sat there, with a dazed look on his face, pitying himself, he was so stupid sometimes. "We could be looking at the entire platoon as vampires, they came off leave about three weeks ago, they're going to be sleeping all day and partying all night, we'll have no way to tell if they're vampires short of injecting them with dead mans blood."

Sam Grimaced, "I know, we may need some outside help on this." He looked towards Dean.

"Like Who?"

* * *

><p>Dinozzo leaned back in his chair, stifling a yawn, while Ziva leant on his desk, "I'm worried about McGee Tony, it's quarter past nine now, and he's still not here."<p>

"Maybe he overslept?" Tony offered, starting to get seriously concerned too, "Or he could be down with Abby?"

Gibbs chose that moment to walk over to his desk, sliding his drawer open, taking his gun an badge out, and slamming it shut. Tony and Ziva followed his example, as they had learned to do. "Where we going Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs tossed the keys to Ziva, who caught them without looking up, and said:

"We're going to go find McGee."

Tony hesitated, with a frown on his face at thoughs words. He knew his boss was worried, few knew the great man better than he, and if he was worried about McGee, there was a serious chance something had gone wrong. Hell, he was now hoping McGee had gone home early and overslept, he'd rather see the Elf Lord get his ass chewed than see something happen to him. Tony slipped into the elavator before it closed without even calling his customary 'Shotgun!'


	3. Chapter 3 A Vampire Story

**Thanks for anyone patient enough to read this after my sporadic updates, but I have some news for you, i'm raising this story's maturity level up to a T because things are going to get a little Dicey and brutal next chapter. We finally find out what happened to McGee in this chapter, even though a few of you have already guessed. Enough talk, i'll ruin it if i say much more, so read on! :)**

* * *

><p>The door to flat 37 burst open, slamming into the wall, and Special agent Ziva David darted through the doorway, trained eye in line with her gun, while Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Dinozzo followed through the doorway, giving the room a cursory glance before clearing each room.<p>

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"In here!" Tony's voice called from the bedroom.

Gibbs and Ziva ran through to the bedroom, fearing the worst, but not seeing any obvious signs of a disturbance. ZIva took a second look and noticed what she overlooked in her anxious haste. "His bed has not been slept in." The three team members shared fearful, worried glances, and slowly headed towards the door.

"He didn't come home last night.." Tony muttered.

"We're gonna find him Tony!" Gibbs growled, and stalked off towards the car, slamming the door, leaving Tony and Ziva to hurry to the car before pulling off and reaching double the speed limit quickly.

* * *

><p>"Cas, uhh, you there man? We could do with your help on something. You there buddy?" Dean called, staring at the roof, shrugging, he turned back around to lie back down on the bed in his motel room, muttering: "God, i feel so stupi-AHHH! Dammit Cas, don't do that!" He jumped back and ended up sprawled over Sam, who was laid on his own bed, and quickly pushed Dean on to the floor.<p>

"Dean, you did not wish me to come? I heard your call." Castiel asked, a dazzled expression stretching across his normally emotionless features.

"No, I wanted you to come, just.. remember what we said about personal space, okay?" Dean struggled to explain to the angel, who made a mental note to appear further away from Dean next time. Peculiar humans.  
>Sam and Dean waited for Castiel to say something, but the angel didn't say anything, so Sam prompted him, "Uh, Cas, do you think you might be able to help us with a little problem?"<br>Castiel waited, stony faced, not moving an inch.  
>"So, uhh Pizza?" Dean offered, and Castiel shook his head no. "We've got a coven of vampire's, and there's possibly 19 left, aand wwe have no way to find out which ones are vampires, short of following them, and we could really do with your he-"<br>"'Following' all of them would be most impractical" Castiel interrupted.  
>Sam carried on what Dean was saying: "we know, that's why we came to you for help. Is their anyway you can help us see the difference between humans and vampires?"<br>Castiel seemed to mull it over for a little while before saying "I have an idea but i need to check it first." At that, the inevitable breeze at the window drew Sam and Dean's attention to the blinds, and when their eyes flicked back towards where Castiel prieviously stood, they found themselves alone.

* * *

><p>McGee came around in a dark room, disorientated and leaned forward, retching violently, bringing up the contents of his stomach, as his movements caused the chair to tip over, causing the side of McGee's face to slap against the floor, in the middle of his regurgitated food. He also realised that he was bound tightly to the chair he was sat on, and found it twice as hard to think straight, now that he banged his head. No, that wasn't right, McGee had the throbbing pain on the back of his head too, he gasped as his memory came back to him.<p>

He was standing at the edge of the alley, rubbing his hands together and watching his breath turn to steam as it hit the cold morning air. He was thinking deeply about the fight, and wondering how it must feel for the marines to lose so many of their colleagues, friends, brothers. McGee struggled to imagine anything worse than the pain of losing a team member that he felt when Kate.. When she went. But he knew it must be worse, these men lived together, ate together, slept together, fought together, saved each others lives, and came back from hell, just to have their lives brutally ripped away from them. He was snapped out of thought, by a noise, like a foot scraping along the floor,his hand shot to his gun, and rested on it, his hand, just resting, gripped the gun tight, when he saw a silhouette, and he strained to make out a face.  
>Suddenly, the silhouette disappeared, and McGee spun around in alarm, a full 360 degrees. Suddenly, he felt a blinding pain to the back of his head and the last thing he saw before losing conciousness was the rush towards the floor stopping about a metre away, Someone had caught his fall..?<p>

He jerked back to the present as he realised that someone was behind him, and they pulled the chair upright.  
>"Good, you're finally awake" A cold, hard voice spoke, sending chills down Tim's spine. A pair of rough hands released him from his bindings only to force him to stand up, and handcuff his hands behind his back. His own handcuffs, what a humiliation. A hood was pulled over McGee's head, and he was dragged across bumpy floors, being bumped over door frames until he was let go, while still moving at speed. He felt himself slide into the back of what felt like a fence, and heard the door slam. McGee's panicky breath, and small quiet sobs were the only sounds to penetrate the silence.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean listened to some classic AC-DC in the Impala, piloting his baby with one hand while cramming a cheeseburger into his mouth with the other. He smoothly swung the Impala into the parking lot of the motel and pulled to a stop, grabbed the brown paper bag from the passenger seat, and headed towards the motel room. He leaned against the door to fish out his keys and stumbled through. He quickly discarded of the paper bag and had drawn his prize handgun by the time the door slammed against the back wall. His heart hammered in his chest as he saw blood splattered on the wall and clear signs of a fight, smashed furniture and blood splatters. His heart seemed to stop as he saw a still figure on the floor behind the bed, and he approached it with caution, keeping his gun aimed on it at all times. He breathed a little easier, when he saw the dismembered corpse was far too small to be his brother, but relief soon turned to worry as he remembered his brother was missing. He quickly cleared the bathroom, holsted his weapon and shouted into the ceiling:<br>"CAS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Does leaving it on a cliffhanger make me a terrible person? Yes? ahh well, i'll still sleep tonight. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 A Vampire Story

Sam awoke, and groggily opened his eyes, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. There was a single dim light in the centre of the room, failing at its task to illuminate the room. He pulled himself into a crouch, and immediately regretted it, when bile threatened to enter his throat. Steadying himself, he looked around; he was in a dusty looking empty room, with only one door, and no windows, probably used for some sort of storage. The.. cage would be the closest thing to it, that he was kept in was along the back wall, and split into three sections, the one too Sam's left was empty, but as he looked closer, he saw that the one on the right was not empty, and actually had a figure slumped in the corner with a bag on his head. He appeared to be handcuffed, and wasn't moving, but Sam hoped he was alive.

"Hey, err, bag guy!" Sam inwardly groaned, Bag guy? He was starting to sound like Dean. He could never tell Dean he said that, or he'd sound like a hypocrite when he called Dean unimaginative. He pulled himself closer to the chain links separating their cells. "Hey! Dude, you've gotta wake up!" He tried one more time, before settling himself against the back wall. Time to do an inventory, what did he have on him?

Bubble gum. A paper clip, and Sam felt something digging into the bottom of his shoe. A Nail, "Brilliant", he was in absolutely brilliant shape to attempt an escape.

In the cage next to him, NCIS Agent Timothy McGee stirred. What the hell was going on, his head was pounding. He tried to struggle through his memories, fight through the person who was clearly playing the bongos on the inside of his head and remember what happened. It felt like a hangover, but there was no sickness, and he didn't smell of Malibu, so it couldn't be that, and that's before you even count the fact that he didn't remember drinking. He attempted to open his eyes, and there was still blackness, he realised that something was covering his eyes; he tried to swat it away only to feel a searing pain in his wrist. Handcuffs. He was handcuffed, and his head hurting wasn't just a headache and, and... Why did he smell like sick? He coughed and tried to sit up, but his head swam and he felt Nauseous, so he settled back on to his side on the floor.

A voice floated out of nowhere, "Hey, are you awake? What do you know?"

McGee tried to respond "Mhrgghld-" He spluttered before going into a fit of coughing.

Sam scooted, roughly across the floor to the edge of the cell, "Come here, I'll try to pull the bag off", McGee seemed to understand, as he started to shuffle across the floor in the general direction of Sam's cell. It was a painstakingly long process, but when he finally heard the chain link fence rattle, as he bumped it with his head, he froze still. Sam threaded his fingers through the chain links, and gathered the fabric in his hands, slowly pulling the itchy fabric off of McGee's head. From under the bag, came a slightly chubby face, with disorientated green eyes to match his expression, and brownish blonde hair.  
>Sam recoiled as the smell of vomit hit his nostrils, and he removed the cloth that had caught in McGee's mouth. McGee managed to choke out "Thanks, I thought I was going to suffocate before-" he broke off, coughing vehemently, after managing to catch his breath back, and control his eyes' watering, he continued; "I thought I was going to suffocate before I got that out. Where are we? Who are you?"<p>

Sam took a deep breath as he tried to think of the best way to answer him, he thought about thinking up some elaborate explanation but decided he probably needed an ally, so the truth was going to be the best way forward. He spoke quietly "I don't know where we are exactly, but I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it." Sam thought of the best way to say it, then decided he could more or less replicate how Dean did it. "There are things out there, that you pretend don't exist, things that go bump in the night, ghosts, ghouls, demons.. Vampires" he spat the last word. "They're all real, and it's my job to hunt them, and right now, they've got us prisoner. Vampires." He added, when McGee opened his mouth, it closed again suddenly. As for who I am, you can call Me Sam."

McGee seemed to think upon this for a minute or two, before his face set on a weary, tired resolve, "I don't know if you're telling the truth, but as I have no idea how I got here, I'll believe you for now. You can call me Tim, Or McGee; I'm a special agent at NCIS. That's the Naval Criminal-"

"Investigative Service, I know." Tim looked surprised at that, Sam noticed, just as much as he knew McGee saw him flinch when he asked him for his last name. "Doing what I do, being a hunter, sometimes you have to break the law, so it doesn't do too well to tell you who I am, no offence" Sam quickly added.

The door burst open, and slammed into the back wall, McGee flinched, and fell onto his back, and scrambled to get back to the wall, whereas Sam turned on the balls of his feet even whilst crouching, ever ready to face danger, assessing, and reassessing everything his eyes landed on.

In the room strolled three men, dressed in Formal Naval uniforms, the leader, who easily as tall as Sam, and probably as wide with muscle as Dean was tall, stepped forward. "Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

"Spare us the clichés!" Sam groaned, why did these guys always have to be so melodramatic? "Let us go, because if you know who we are, you know what will happen to you when my partner gets here, and let me tell you, when he's mad, he's not very pretty."

"Sam, I know all about you and your pathetic excuse for a brother, and let me tell you, I'm not impressed. Yeah, I know who you are, a very reliable source told us who you were, and once we knew so much about you, it was easy, easy! To find where you were staying." Sam struggled to keep up for the first time in a long time, he was confused, 'someone told him about us..' he thought.

The tall, dark skinned male continued; "Enough about you, let me introduce myself, where are my manners? I'm –

"James Hewitt, you lead the platoon of the dead soldiers, we're going to find justice.." McGee trailed off, after catching a sharp look from Sam. The large soldier peered at him thoughtfully for a moment or two, and then burst out in laughter, clapping his hands in delight.

"Always a delight to be recognised" He grinned, "however, Timothy, I seem to have bested you, and your pathetic team of humans in locating the killers" He indicated at Sam with his head. Prompting a horrified look at him from McGee, who also scuttled backwards in his cage. "We're not too interested in the trial however, but more the retribution." He leered, walking towards the cages.

* * *

><p>Dean Shouted again: "CAS! Get down here!" This time he didn't even flinch when he turned around and Cas was stood there.<p>

"Is something wrong Dean?" Castiel asked, in his normal direct manner, and for once Dean wasn't going to correct him with his lack of pleasantries.

"Sam's gone goddammit!" Dean yelled, and Cas visually flinched at the words. "The vampires took him, and I need you to tell me where, so I can kill every last one of those sons of bitches!"

"I am nearly sure of their location Dean, however, we can't just charge straight in." Cas looked worried, which is the only thing that stopped Dean from hitting him at that moment in time. There are certain kinds of Magic protecting the area, magic as old as humanity itself, this worries me Dean, and I cannot support you in the fight, the Angel warding spells I located have been altered, They will allow my physical presence, however, my angelic powers will be stopped at the door, I will be vulnerable Dean. There aren't many beings with the power to do this, so before we attack, I'm going to do some research. Whoever has Sam will likely want to use him as bait, so he'll be safe for the time being, I suggest you use the time to find some allies of your own."

Dean was speechless as he gazed at Castiel, and his eyes only wavered for a millisecond at a shadow going past the window, however, it was enough for the angel of the lord to make his departure. He needed allies that were clued in and could get here in time, Bobby was the first one in mind, but he was the other side of the country. There was only one answer left, and if John was still alive he would have killed Dean just for suggesting it.

He needed NCIS.

* * *

><p>You guys should kill me, I thought I posted this chapter weeks ago.<p>

Anyway, the next chapter is more Dean central.


	5. Chapter 5 A Vampire Story

A/N: Who thought this story was abandoned? Not me! I finally have a computer, after about a year of not having one, and the writing is back. Sorry about the wait.

* * *

><p>Dean waited with baited breath in the back of Special agent Gibbs's truck. He knew he had to get this approach right, if he messed up, it meant prison for him and certain death for Sam. The tall grey haired marine approached his truck, and Dean couldn't help but wonder if he was making the right decision. The door slammed hard as Gibbs sipped his coffee. Too late to back out now.<p>

"You wanna tell me what you're doing in my truck?" Dean let out an audible gasp, and sat up, momentarily lost for words. "Before I shoot you?" Gibbs pressed. Dean considered his words carefully.

"Your missing agent, I know where he is." From the reaction in the front seat he could tell it wasn't the best way to phrase it. Gibbs turned, angrily. "They've got my brother too, I need your help."

"Out. Let's walk." They both stepped out of the truck, slamming the doors, and giving each other analytical glances. Dean felt a surge of reassurance, somehow he knew, if anyone could help him get his Sammy back, it was the Marine in front of him. Gibbs saw a soldier in front of him, the way his back straightened as if he was addressing a senior officer, and his eyes told Gibbs more than anything else. They spoke of intelligence, of tiredness. They were the eyes of someone who had seen so much. Gibbs had seen them in the mirror before, but they looked out of place on someone so young.

"Gibbs."

"I know. I'm Dean."

They walked in the direction of the coffee shop that Gibbs had just come from, Gibbs bought another coffee for himself, having finished his other one off, and one for Dean.

"Explain."

Dean hesitated, he knew he had to tell Gibbs the truth, he just wasn't sure how much of it to reveal. What the heck, might as well go all in, right? He told Gibbs everything, everything except what happened to Mary and Jess, and about the Yellow eyed demon. How they were raised, spirits, vampires, angels, everything up to and including their family history. He knew he had to go for broke, and for some reason he felt like he could trust Gibbs.

He finished, and waited with his heart thudding in his ears as Gibbs stared at him, his face remaining stoic throughout the whole speech. The silence dragged on, and Dean was internally begging for Gibbs to say something, the Silence was intolerable.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Dean was surprised by that response, it definitely was unlike every reaction he had before. Gibbs however explained.

"Seen some things that can't be explained. What you've told me might just explain some of 'em. If what you're telling me is true, then wouldn't my agent and your brother be dead?"

Dean flinched at that, and it didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. "No. if they managed to overpower my brother at our motel room, and they wanted him dead, his body would be there. Plus, I've got a little help, and he tells me Sam's okay, for now."

"Help from who?"

"If we go somewhere more private, you can meet him."

* * *

><p>Gibbs was admittedly having doubts as he swung his truck into the parking lot that he had trailed the Impala into. It belonged to a seedy motel, not the worst in D.C, but definitely not far off. He parked in the space next to Dean, while the younger man waited for him to get out of the truck. He followed Dean towards a room, not quite at the stage where his hand was permanently on his gun, but definitely on edge. Dean unlocked the door to his room, and beckoned Gibbs inside, who immediately peered around the room looking for the corpse he presumed would be there.<p>

"You said there was a fight, where's the body?"

"I'll get to that, CAS!" Dean yelled, surprising Gibbs, but not nearly as much as the voice inches behind his ear.

"I see you found yourself a worthy ally." Gibbs recoiled and withdrew his hand gun in surprise. He was glad none of his team was there to witness that uncharacteristic reaction. Then again, on second thought, if it meant he got McGee back safely, he'd gladly endure any embarrassment. Regaining his composure and lowering his weapon, his glance at Dean showed him shooting a pointed look at 'Cas' who turned and said: "I apologise for the intrusion of personal space. I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

Gibbs visibly straightened when he introduced himself, reflex of being in front of a superior officer. He mused that you couldn't get much more superior to an Angel. "You can help get McGee back?"

Castiel gave a barely perceptible nod. Dean took his lack of a follow up as his cue to comment. "Normally we'd just have Cas zap in Angel style and rescue both McGee and Sammy, but they've put up wards that will strip him of his powers if we go in there. He can get us just outside the location, but then his powers will be stripped, until we can destroy the Enochian ward. Enochian is-"

"The language of Angels" Gibbs interrupted, without really meaning to. He did however intend to use Dean's pause to push a point. "I want my team in on this. No arguments." He added at Deans look, watching with interest as the man yielded, used to taking orders without question from senior officers, Gibbs noticed. The Man truly was a puzzle, even with what he told Gibbs about his life.

"Fine, but I need to brief them, and they need to follow my orders exactly, or else I'll go alone." Gibbs thought about it for a few seconds, then gave a single nod. He was the Probie here, he recognised that. Snapping open his phone, and hitting speed dial #2 he ordered: "Dinozzo. Gear up!"

* * *

><p>Dean had made a few trips to the trunk bringing in various duffel bags while waiting for Ziva and Tony to arrive. He then had a muttered conversation with Cas who seemed to agree with whatever Dean had said. Dean and Gibbs glanced at the window hearing a car pull up outside, and when Gibbs looked back he was gone. Dean swapped a couple of blades between duffels while he could hear murmured voices as Gibbs briefed his team. What he told them he didn't know, but when a man of similar size and build trailed Gibbs into the room, he looked sceptical. However the smaller attractive woman that followed had a difficult to read expression on her face. Dean would normally hit on someone of her level of attractiveness, however, with the situation being so dangerous, and the controlled way she moved that suggested Special Forces training discouraged Dean. At least until Sam was safe. Dean stared at the three of them in silence until Gibbs spoke up. "Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Dean" He looked at Dean and gave him a nod.<p>

"Take a seat, please." Dean said, confidently gesturing at the closest bed. They remained standing, to no ones surprise. Dean started anyway, unperturbed. "Vampires." One word, to judge their reactions. He was glad he had spoken with Cas prior to this from Tony's reaction. "Vampires, Ghosts, Zombies and Demons. They all exist, but it's the first one we're most bothered about today. They have your agent, and they have my brother, Sam." Dinozzo looked like he was about to interrupt so Dean continued: "Our Job, me and Sammy, is to hunt the things that go bump in the night, that's what we were doing here, we thought we had finished the job, we were wrong." Dean said with a hard face. "Your platoon of soldiers that have been killed, they were vampires, and we killed them." Dean left a pause here for dramatic effect.

"Boss you can't be serious, this guy took down trained marines?" Dinozzo quizzed Gibbs, who responded:

"Dean's had some marine training of his own-"

"I can show you if you don't believe me" Dean stated, not in an aggressive or boasting manner, almost bored, with the time being wasted.

"Go easy on him." Gibbs said, and both men snorted. Dinozzo handed Ziva his gun and threw his tie on the bed, while Ziva and Gibbs backed up.

* * *

><p>Dean allowed Tony up, taking him down in a pitifully short amount of time. Knowing he had injured the guys pried more than his body he offered "I've been training my entire life, don't feel bad."<p>

"So you've got moves. Still doesn't mean I believe in the Supernatural." He looked to the others for support, finding none. "Seriously!?"

Ziva spoke for the first time, grabbing Dean's attention with her sultry accent. "There are many things that cannot be explained away by any other means. Why reject the most logical explanation?"

Dean smiled at that. A cop with sense, at last. "If you still don't believe me, maybe this will persuade you. "Cas, if you don't mind." Tony started to wonder who he was talking to when what appeared to be an accountant popped into the middle of the room. Gibbs was glad Ziva still had his gun, shooting an angel couldn't be too good for you.

Getting things back on track, Dean said "Only one thing will kill a vampire, decapitation."

"Or being smote by an Angel of the Lord" Castiel added.

"Other things will slow them down" Dean continued "But your bullets from your guns aren't them. However Cas here has just been to your morgue and extracted some dead man's blood, it's like poison to vampires."

"Stakes?" Dinozzo asked, hopefully.

"Useless." Dean smiled. "We've got enough blood to soak twelve bullets in the blood, and still have four syringes full." Dean observed.

"They have been moved from the previous site." Castiel announced to the room. I can sense their trail leading to a bar, two miles away from our current location. Unfortunately I can also sense that they've taken the Enochian wards with them."

"Crap." Dean muttered.

"Question." The Israeli agent spoke "If they are in a bar, how will we know who the Vampires are, and who are just regular people?"

Dean looked towards Castiel, hoping that he had a solution to the same problem they faced earlier. "I found a way to temporarily bind some of my grace into some of these visual aids. For 12 hours, you will see Vampires and Demons as I would." He pulled out several colourful and notably hideous pairs of reading glasses from his signature trench coat.

"Cas, where did you get these?" Dean was eyeing the glasses with disgust.

"There was a conveniently located 'Gift Store' downstairs." Dean sighed, but handed the glasses out anyway.

"Thanks." Dean opened the first duffel, pulling out Salt and a machete. "Right, crash course in hunting, then we'll look at the best way to handle these." He flipped the machete in his hand. "Then we'll go kick some vampire ass and save Sammy." Dean stated with a serious face, as all three humans in the room, no matter how experienced they were paid attention.

They realized it was business time.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will see The gang make an assault on the vampire nest, we'll find out who was helping the vampire nest. Wonder who told the Vampires about Sam and Dean, and where to find them? Also, why was McGee taken? Stay tuned to find out.

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks Guys!


	6. Chapter 6 A Vampire Story

So Hi, this was going to be the reveal all chapter for me, but I decided to split it into two chapters, so that I don't have a really long last chapter. (Comparatively, 2.5K words is not long by any stretch of imagination.) Anyway, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays or whatever other happy message applies to you, and I'll see you next year. :)

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>They decided to go by car, instead of being teleported by Castiel, so they had a getaway for everyone. Dean and the angel in the Impala, Gibbs and Ziva accompanying Tony in his mustang. The two fastest Cars. Dean smirked when Tony acted like a small child at the site of his baby. The Impala swung into the parking lot of the bar, with the mustang shortly behind. It wasn't bad, Dean mused, and they'd certainly been in worse. What bothered him however was how many cars were in the car park. Too many to be just some guards. They all huddled up around the back of the impala, as Dean handed out three bullets to each human. Coated in dead man's blood. "Use them wisely. And remember, they won't have an effect straight away. Unless you hit them somewhere it'll hurt." They all loaded up on top of their regular bullets, which wouldn't do any good of course but it certainly made everyone feel better than going in with an otherwise empty gun. Dean offered Castiel a machete, who simply shook his head and raised his hand. In the space that thin air occupied before now sat a gleaming angel sword. Snorting, Dean took the spare machete for himself, and checked everyone had theirs holstered. "Alright guys, we don't know how many of the people in there are vampires, so we need to go in smart."<p>

Gibbs agreed. "If we can see that there are vampires in there, the last thing we want is to do anything in front of people who might not know, agreed?" He looked at each person there, until they nodded in agreement, lingering his pointed glare on Dean twice as long as anybody else.

"Alright, let's do this. Cas, Ziva take the back, locked doors won't be a problem I presume?" Ziva just smirked at Dean in response. "Alright, Tony, Gibbs, you're with me." Dean hesitated only to grab something out of the Impala's glove box and then headed towards the front door.

Gibbs shot him a curious glance, and smiled at what Dean flashed him, an NCIS I.D, belonging to Special Agent James Hetfield, the name ringing a bell, though he wasn't sure why. Dean had gestured for him to go first in mock courtesy, so he opened the door to the bar, being hit by a wave of music, and a sense of wrongness. Remembering Dean's glasses, he slipped them onto his face, as the others did the same.

He flinched slightly as the nearest marine looked at him, his face bared in a snarl and his eyes dark. Looking over his glasses, he realised that the man's face was normal. It must just be how the angel saw vampires.

Dean looked around the bar, and saw that there was a lot of the remaining marines in here, and only two of them currently weren't vampires, that still left a few missing members, but Dean would be willing to bet that they'd be in the back with Sammy. "Tony." He whispered, as more people looked his way, knowing the vampires would be able to hear what he said anyway. "Take those two suspects outside for questioning." Tony appeared to understand, and gestured to the two human marines to follow him outside. Unaware of what was going on, they started to comply, when the door slammed shut behind them, and the music turned off. This was bad. No, this was very bad.

* * *

><p>Castiel and Ziva walked round to the back, Cas letting Ziva lead, knowing of her expertise in the matter. They reached the back door, and Ziva gave Castiel a look, to which he merely nodded. She removed her lock picks from her back pocket and got to work, while Cas tested his Angelic powers. Restricted, even here, Cas knew he'd lose them altogether inside until they destroyed whatever the Enochian symbol was on. This was almost certainly a trap, he knew, but Sam was his friend, and he had a feeling that Timothy McGee was going to be very important. The back door unlocked with a click, and swung open silently, Castiel affirmed his grip on his heavenly blade, and stepped inside. He now tested himself. He still had superior senses, and almost definitely superior strength to humans, but probably on par to the vampires. Cas hated being weakened, but knew it was worth the risk. They both looked around, finding themselves in a standard back office, old computer, a few filing cabinets, and a desk full of paperwork, they proceeded towards the door, and then Cas motioned that they should stop while he listened. "-ject this gift we have been blessed with, or you can choose to accept it, and become stronger, and faster, a superior being, everything we trained towards, no? Agree to join us now, and we will be able to take revenge on those that have murdered our brothers in arms. Are you with us?" Cas was surprised at what he heard, and he quickly filled Ziva in, it sounded like the Marines were being given a choice as to whether they wanted to become a vampire or not. He told Ziva to wait as he heard the soon-to-be vampires agree to join him. "Excellent. You just need to drink this, and within 24 hours, you'll be one of us. I'll leave you to rest now brothers." Ziva heard the last bit herself as the voice got closer to the door, and she tensed, ready for action, but the footsteps turned off at the last minute, and were heard descending stairs.<p>

Ziva took the lead, adjusting her machete in her grip as she crept through the door, and into the small hallway outside. Immediately to her left appeared to be a stockroom, which was empty. To her right was a door that she peeked through and saw stairs. The same stairs she assumed the voice had gone down. That only left two doors, the one at the end of the hall had to go to the bar, due to the layout, so the second room on the right must contain the people who had just chosen to become vampires. Checking that Castiel was ready on the other side of the doorway, she paused to steel herself, it had been a while since she had assassinated anyone, she thought she had put those days behind her.

As if reading her mind Castiel whispered "Vampires are no longer human, their souls do not go to heaven or hell." He then grasped the door handle, pleased with how he had interacted with the human, feeling like it could have gone worse. He pushed the door open and Ziva stepped inside, machete brandished. The first marine sat on the armchair nearby stood up and turned. And his body carried on turning as his head spun off his shoulders before he was stood straight. The second marine lunged for Ziva before she had a chance to swing again, resulting in her being punched in the face, hard enough to send her crashing to the floor, leaving Castiel to jump over her, arm slamming down towards the marine, whose training kicked in and raised his own to block, his early vampiric strength helping, but not a match even for the subdued angels, he stumbled, Castiel seized the moment and hooked the vampires ankle, leaving him on the floor, and pinning him. He pulled out his angel blade, preparing to decapitate the abomination in front of him, when he heard Ziva's voice.

"Wait. He may know something, let me question him."

"CAS!" The shout came from the other room, causing Castiel to look behind him.

"Go, I will be fine." Ziva told him, bringing her machete to the throat of the vampire. Castiel wasted no time in heading towards the bar.

* * *

><p>Dean smiled while slowly moving his right hand to the small of his back, where his favourite gun rested, containing three precious dead man's blood bullets. "Let's not do anything hasty guys, we can sort this out." He whipped out his gun and fired a shot on each of his last three words. His left hand drawing a machete from its holster he stepped into a space he had just cleared and slashed out. It was too late to worry about Tony and Gibbs now, he just hoped they survived. A huge vampire that could have been a line backer steamed towards him, fury evident on his face, both sets of teeth showing, and swung a fist at Dean that would have taken his head off had it connected. Instead he ducked under the fist, slid his machete into the vampires stomach, and put a bullet into the vampires head. When he stumbled back from the recoil of the bullet entering his head Dean turned and gracefully took off the vampires head. One down, two dozen to go. He spotted two more vampires coming towards him, so he rolled into an empty space, vaulted a table, picked up a chair and swung with all his might, just in time to send the vampire rushing up behind him flying. He needed help. "CAS!" He yelled. Tucking his gun back into his waistband, he withdrew the other machete, now glad he had two, and charged at the nearest vampires, hacking slicing and hitting wherever he saw flesh, however their numbers didn't seem to diminish.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs wasn't fairing much better. He had seen Dean make his move towards his gun and withdrew his machete in time to take the first vampire guarding the doors head off. The other one had quicker reflexes than Gibbs and threw Gibbs onto the closest table, which broke under the weight of the old agent. Gibbs felt for his machete, which was just beyond his reach when he felt the vampire on top of him. Only now was he aware of the warm trickle of blood coming out of his neck, which was the only thing the vampire was paying attention too as he clutched Gibbs' neck and started to feed. Giving up on the machete, Gibbs grasped at his gun, and put two poisonous bullets into the vampire, feeling him turn into dead weight, he rolled him off, and crawled to grab his machete. No sooner had he managed to get to it when he heard Dean shout for Castiel, and two vampires pinned him to the floor, and no matter how he struggled, he couldn't get free. He briefly thought it was odd they weren't trying to kill him, just hold him down.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinozzo had two very confused very human marines next to him when suddenly all of the people they had just spent months fighting with bared their second teeth and went full vamp. "Stay here" He told them, hoping they would be able to decently hold their own against the people who had the same training as them. Drawing his gun, preferring it, over the machete, he took aim and put a bullet in the head of a vampire behind Dean that he hadn't noticed. He felt a small sense of satisfaction as the vampire went down. Two vampires rushed towards him and he dropped both of them with accurate shots to the chest. He heard a yell behind him and realised a crazed vampire was attacking the other marines. He turned and emptied his mag into the vampire, with no effect. The first human marine, dropped to the floor, with his throat ripped out, blood pooling around him while Dinozzo fumbled for his machete, struggling with the clasp on the sheath. By time he had it out the vampire had calmed enough from its blood frenzied state to realise he was the biggest threat, and threw him so hard into the wall that he broke the plaster. The last thing Tony remembered was lots of warmth emanating from the back of his head as he slowly lost his grasp on consciousness. "McGee!" He muttered with his last conscious breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Cas came into the bar area, he was behind the bar, he quickly assessed the situation, Anthony Dinozzo was unconscious on the floor, and Jethro Gibbs was being subdued by two vampires, Deans blades were flashing, fighting against the many marines that still outnumbered him, stepping into any open space he saw, stabbing, slashing and punching wherever he saw an opportunity, only too late did he realise he was being led towards the corner of the room, where he had no way out. He had no choice but to carry on fighting as Cas vaulted the bar, and was immediately challenged by three vampires. Caught in an intense battle, he jabbed his blade at the first vampire, jolting in shock as the blade was wrenched from his hand and discarded across the rooms, vampires shouldn't have this much strength. Or was he just weaker than he thought? He went hand to hand in combat but the marines' knowledge of handy grapples and locks to put him in, as well as his dizziness and weakness from the Enochian warding, meant he was soon pinned to the floor, he tried to force them off, but another marine vampire jumped on top, ruining any chance he had of escape. He looked over the room and noticed that Dean too had been relieved of his second machete, and his first was pinned in the head of a vampire a few feet away. Being held against the wall by his throat, he struggled against the vampire, who spoke in a booming voice: "As much as I'd love to kill you right now for what you did to my brothers, the Lieutenant wants to do this differently." Dean gasped for air and was dropped to the floor, face splashed with blood as the mammoth of a man's face ruptured, sending him flying. Behind him stood Ziva, gun still raised. A vampire got off both Castiel and Gibbs to approach her, they tried to flank her, but Dean recovered enough to shout.<p>

"Ziva! The warding! He pointed at the stone symbols he had noticed above the bar whilst being lifted in the air. Ziva wasted no time in turning to shoot, quickly reducing them to nothing but rubble. The room flared brightly as Castiel used his recently regained powers to smite two of the vampires holding him down. He advanced on the third, whose eyes widened with fear, just as Castiel reached him, he moved a curtain aside and pressed his hand on a sigil drawn in blood on the window. Castiel couldn't react in time

"Noo-" It was too late, he was gone.

Dean hurried over to where Ziva stood, before the vampires reacted to what just happened.

"Did you find where my brother is?" Dean yelled at Ziva.

"Downstairs" Was the only response Dean needed before scooping up Castiel's angel blade, leaping over the bar and heading through the door, trusting Gibbs and Ziva to handle the three remaining vampires while he got to Sammy.

Gibbs twisted out of the distracted vampires hold, and flipped him, pinning him to the floor and twisting his neck 180 degrees until it faced the wrong way. Ziva used this opportunity to make her way over to him, they both had blades, and it was two on two. Not good odds, but Ziva had certainly dealt with worse.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated. :)<p>

Rowland22


	7. Chapter 7 A Vampire Story

Really short chapter because I started writing it just after releasing the last one, and didn't finish it and lost my mojo somewhere in-between now and then.

* * *

><p>Dean rushed through the back rooms of the bar, looking for the stairs, as he opened one room, he saw a bloodbath had taken place inside. He could only hope it wasn't human blood. He opened a door to his left and saw stairs descending into darkness. This had to be it. Clutching his weapon tightly, he descended, his previously heavy footsteps, subdued, and stealthy. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and peeked around the corner, readying himself for a fight, only to be confronted by a heavy metal door.<p>

"Let's try again shall we?" He muttered, inching the door open. It was suddenly yanked out of his grasp, and he stumbled through, feeling himself being grabbed, he ducked, but it was no use. He cursed at how easily he had been taken. Taking in his surroundings as he was pinned against the wall, two Marines were in conversation next to some wire cages that were covered with a tarpaulin. Dean hoped Sammy was in there, alive. He cursed as he recognised the tall, dark skinned man as Lieutenant Hewitt, one of the people he had spoken to, about the murders, and again cursed that he had been fooled. Deans hand slowly slipped towards a back up demon killing knife, he would struggle to decapitate someone with it, and it wouldn't kill a vampire, but even vampires would struggle with a knife in their face. The vampire turned to ask Hewitt what he should do with Dean, and that's when he made his move, lashing out with his boot against the vampires shin, who recoiled and went to readjust his grip on Dean, who responded with a brutal head butt, crushing his foe's nose. He sliced the blade through air and sunk it into the vampires neck, swinging his arm for a follow up punch, when it was caught, and he was thrown across the room, into some wooden crates in the corner.

Dean struggled to catch his breath, and when the stars cleared out of his eyes and finally focused on the face of his assailant he recognised who it was.

"Gordon!"

Gordan Walker smiled and chuckled.

"That's right Dean, I told you I'd kill that abomination of a brother of yours, and you, for what you did to me, and the Lieutenant here was kind enough to help me set a trap for you, so we made a deal."

Dean sat up against the wall, not moving, he was outnumbered, three vampires to one, one of whom was also a hunter, and could nearly match his skill sets.

"If you so much as touch him I'll kill you, you sick son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

"Ahh, but Dean, you won't, I'm afraid." He nodded to Hewitt, who pulled the covers off the cages and instructed the other marine.

"Get them out."

The marine complied quickly and Dean saw him drag out a scrawny, beat up looking guy, McGee, he guessed, followed by Sam, both of who had their hands bound.

"And the lieutenant here informs me that poor Timothy here has to die too, sad really, but an acceptable amount of collateral damage for getting rid of you two." Gordon said, almost sadly.

Deans eyes had locked with Sam's, and Sam flashed Dean the nail he was using to poke at and cut his rope restraints, he was nearly through. If he had Sam to fight with him as well, things might just start to go his way. Sam nodded, and stood up at the same time as Dean, lashing out at the Marine near him, while Dean lunged for Gordon, whose eyes widened in surprise and what might have looked like fear. Dean would never know as before he could make contact he found himself flung through the air by an invisible force, crushing him, and not for the first time that day, knocking the wind out of him.

Sam and Dean were both startled when Hewitt used Castiel's angel blade to slice off Gordon's head, then flashed them his black eyes, before turning and bowing his head.

They followed his gaze, and were met with an all too familiar face.

"Hello boys. Miss me?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs had taken advantage of the marine being stunned to rip a blade from Ziva's grasp and brutally slam it down onto the twisted neck, sending the head skittering across the floor. Ziva stood with her back to his as he stood up, and they faced the Vampires, who were flanking them. The tall, slimmer one rushed at Ziva, ducking under her controlled slash, but being unable to avoid the follow up elbow that came almost straight after. Almost simultaneously the other one had charged Gibbs, ducked back from his haymaker with surprising agility for his stocky nature, and punched him so hard his feet lifted off the floor.<p>

Ziva saw a blurred movement as something flew past her, but she didn't register it. All of her concentration and senses were devoted to keeping the vampire at bay. There was no element of surprise, there was no numerical advantage, the opponent was a well trained Marine with superior speed and strength, but she wasn't even close to giving up. She parried the vamp's palm thrust, trapping his wrist and using the opportunity to slam her blade into his armpit, severing the nerves in his arm, no chance he was using that any time soon. She realised her mistake though, of getting to close, as the vampire pummelled her face with his now free hand. Two punches and her vision was blurry, she attempted to duck the third, instead catching a glance to the outer face, sending her pinwheeling to the floor. The vampire picked up her machete, and stood over her.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had just had the breath knocked out of him, and was picking himself up, when he realised that the vampires superior strength meant he should be dead, the only reason he was alive instead of being finished was because the vamp wanted revenge for all of the deaths that day. He was also over confident. He had to use that. Feigning like he couldn't get to his feet, he slumped over the shattered stake that used to be a bar stool leg. It might not be like in the movies, but he was pretty sure it would damn hurt. The vampire leaned over him picked him up off the floor and growled:<p>

"I'm sorry I have to end this now, I'd like this to last. A very painful, long time."

Gathering all his remaining strength, he gripped his makeshift stake tightly, and rammed it into the unsuspecting vampires neck, hitting the sweet spot in the centre. Gibbs scrambled over to where he dropped his blade as the vampire was on his knees, weakly attempting to pull the wood from his neck.

"Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said, in an oddly calm manner, before striking off the head of yet another being that day.

He thought he was running on empty then, until he saw the last remaining vampire hunched over Ziva.

"No!"

* * *

><p>When I was originally starting this story oh so long ago, I was originally planning for Gordon to be the ultimate bad guy, but I realised I have bigger plans for all of the characters. Wait, did I say all?<p> 


End file.
